Mapache Skyward Sword
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: Hayate Yagami, estudiante de la academia de caballeros de Uminari. Carim Gracia, hija del director de la academia. Nanoha Takamashi, tipica tsundere que anda detrás de la hija del director. Fate Testarossa, la rubia sexi que cambia todo. Peleas, Aventuras, Gritarse de la jodida y mucho mas! xD Pasen y lean la aventura de mapache-san junto con su fiel acompañante El Demonio Blanco!


**Hola gente nwn/**

**Aquí reportándole Ritsuki con otro fic pero ahora de MSLN! ewe no sé de donde salio la idea pero aquí esta! x3 El fic esta un poco basado en el juego 'Zelda Skyward Sword' (Que es mas que obvio) pero tendrá un toque mapachestico dado por mi gran sempai (y la de muchos ewe) Hayate Yagami! xD Espero que lo disfruten nwn**

'**MSLN no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños'**

* * *

**Mapache Skyward Sword**

**Capítulo 1:**

'**El comienzo'**

–¡Bienvenidos a la competencia de la academia de caballeros de Uminari! ¡Este año habrá más participantes que nunca! Y solo por esta ocasión la hija del director de la academia, Zafira Gracia, ¡Sera la que entregue el gran premio al ganador de la competencia! Así que concursantes ¡Prepárense! Que dentro de poco la competencia dará inicio –anunciaba una mujer de cabellera verde desde el centro del escenario.

–Tsk… ¿Dónde diablos esta? –se preguntaba una chica de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules, que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un cinto café puesto más arriba de la cadera, que de el colgaba un trapo con detalles azules y rojos– se está demorando.

–¿Pasa algo, carim? –pregunto una chica de cabellos cobrizos y ojos del mismo color que la rubia, solo que esta llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia que era rojo.

–No es nada, nanoha, es solo que _'ella'_ no ha llegado –respondió carim mirando a la llegada.

–Esa floja, ha de estar dormida todavía –dijo nanoha apoyando su mano en su cintura– no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella.

–Lo sé, pero es inevitable, ¿Sabes? –le respondió carim con una sonrisa.

–Je, hoy estas más linda que nunca –decía nanoha acercándose a carim– hueles delicioso –termino acorralando a la rubia contra la pared.

–Nanoha… no… –decía carim intentando escapar.

–¡Hey maldita zorra bipolar! ¡Deja a MI mujer! –grito el recién llegado haciendo un gran énfasis en 'mi'.

–¡¿A quién le dices zorra bipolar, maldita mapache contrinchuda?! –pregunto (grito) nanoha apartándose de carim y acercándose a la llegada.

–A ti, ¿Qué no es obvio? –respondió la llegada señalando a nanoha.

–Tu… maldito animal… –decía nanoha mientras levantaba su puño.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos! Ya paren de babosear –dijo firmemente carim poniéndose entre las dos– y tu hayate me debes una explicación –dijo mirando con enfado a la mencionada.

–… Hace un buen clima hoy, ¿no? –dijo hayate con una sonrisa.

–¡No cambies el tema! –le dijo carim dándole un golpe.

–¡Itae! ¡Eso dolió, carim! –dijo hayate cubriéndose la zona del golpe.

–Y aquí van de nuevo –dijo nanoha en un suspiro.

–A todos los participantes de la competencia le pedimos le pedimos que se acerquen con Lyndi, ella dará las instrucciones –hablo una mujer de cabello gris por el micrófono.

–Lo siento carim, pero el deber me llama –dijo hayate yéndose del lugar rápidamente.

–Esa tonta –dijo nanoha– ¿En que estábamos? –pregunto acercándose a carim.

–A no, ni lo creas ardilla –regreso hayate llevándose consigo a nanoha.

–¡Suéltame maldito mapache! –respingo nanoha.

–Esas dos –dijo carim en un suspiro.

* * *

**=MSLN=**

* * *

–Bien, eso es todo chicos –terminaba de explicar lyndi.

–Ahora vallan y prepárense para la competencia –termino precia con una sonrisa.

–Hayate, hayate, hayate, hayate –decía nanoha mientras movía a la nombrada– ¡Esta vil webona de mierda! ¡HAYATE! –le grito pegándole una cachetada– ¡Despierta carajo!

–ashgdfasashfg – murmuraba hayate– ¿ya llego la novia? –pregunto en un bostezo.

–¿Qué novia? –pregunto nanoha– ¿Acaso te drogas o qué?

–Tal vez~ –respondió hayate mientras se levantaba de su lugar y empezaba a caminar.

–Esta tipa –dijo nanoha persiguiendo a hayate.

–¡Hey hayate! –la llamo una tipa de pelo naranja sujeto en dos coletas.

–¡Teanea, subaru! –respondió hayate volteándose para ver al par.

–¿Ya tienes todo listo para la competencia? –pregunto subaru.

–Pff~ desde hace una semana estoy más que lista –dijo hayate con orgullo.

–¿Y ya tienes la soga? –pregunto teanea.

–¿Cuál soga? –pregunto hayate.

–Ya sabes, _'esa'_ soga.

–¡¿Cuál soga, carajo?! –volvió a preguntar hayate preocupada.

–Te están vacilando, imbécil –le dijo nanoha pegándole en la cabeza.

–Jajaja, aún no sé cómo carim te prefirió a ti en vez de nanoha –comento subaru.

–¡ Ha ha ha ha! –rió hayate como toda una maid (sádica) – ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Tan solo mira esto! –dijo agarrando con ambas manos sus pechos– ¡Son únicas! No donde sea encuentras a alguien con estos atributos.

–Mentiras, ya la encontré –dijo teanea apuntando a una chica alta, rubia, de tez blanca, de ojos rojos, con grandes atributos y muy sensual.

–oh mai gah… –dijo hayate viendo a la rubia.

–Hayate, tu ingles esta de la jodida –le dijo subaru.

–¿Y a mí qué? Tengo una rubia a la cual la puedo tocar cuando yo quiera –respondió hayate algo rápido.

–¿Qué?

–¡Heeey! ¡Rubia sexi! –grito hayate tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia, logrando su objetivo– ¡Veen!

–¿Me hablas a mí? –hablo por fin la chica de ojos rojos.

–Sip, dime, ¿Qué copa eres? –pregunto hayate.

–¡Hayate! –le dijo teanea golpeando a la nombrada.

–¡Itae! ¡Solo jugaba! –respondió la golpeada alejándose de teanea.

–Jeje, mucho gusto, Fate Testarossa –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a hayate.

–Hayate Yagami –dijo hayate respondiendo el saludo de fate.

–Teanea Lanster –dijo teanea dándole una sonrisa a fate.

–Subaru Nakajima.

–…

–Oh –dijo hayate al ver que nanoha no respondía– permíteme –dijo acercándose a nanoha y pegándole una cachetada.

–¡¿Por qué mierda me golpeaste?! – grito nanoha golpeando a hayate.

–¡Carajo! ¡Duele, ¿Sabes?! –dijo hayate tirada en el suelo.

–Jaja, al parecer tu eres la tsundere del grupo –le dijo fate a nanoha.

–¿Eh? –dijo nanoha sonrojada.

–Ella es Nanoha Takamashi, o mejor conocida como El Demonio Blanco –dijo hayate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡¿Qué?! –grito nanoha pegándole a hayate.

–¡Agh, enserio! ¡Carajo! –respondió mientras se iba del lugar.

* * *

**=MSLN=**

* * *

–¡Hayate, a tu derecha, carajo!

–¡¿Dónde mierda esta?!

–¡Que a tu derecha!

–¡¿Cuál derecha?!

–¡A TU DERECHA, JODIDA MADRE!

–Oh, aquí esta –dijo hayate juntando una gema y echándola a su bolso– ¡Listo! Ahora hay que largarnos de aquí –dijo mientras calmadamente subía a su neburi.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto nanoha.

–Por qué un elfo verde me vio y empezó a gritar como arisa.

–¿Qué?

–Adiós~ –dijo hayate mientras emprendía su vuelo.

–¡Hayate, carajo, espérame! –gritaba nanaha mientras trataba de desamarrar su neburi– ¡HAYATE!

* * *

**=MSLN=**

* * *

–¿Crees que estén bien, arisa? –Preguntaba una chica de cabellera morada y traje azul– ninguna de las dos ha llegado.

–Conociendo a ese par se han de estar gritando mil y una estupideces, suzuka –respondió la chica de cabellera amarilla y traje del mismo color.

–Tienes razón… –dijo suzuka.

–Si…

–Mmm…

–¡Hey, chicas! –les hablo el hurón.

–¡No!

* * *

**=MSLN=**

* * *

–Y la ganadora es… ¡Hayate Yagami! –hablaba zafira por el micrófono mientras hayate subía por su izquierda al escenario al mismo tiempo que todos aplaudían.

–Gracias, gracias –dijo hayate saludando al público una vez que los aplausos cesaron– no fue nada fácil ganar esta competencia, pero no hubiera sido posible sin mi compañera nanoha que se sacrificó por mí para que yo pudiera ganar –termino hayate señalando a nanoha con una sonrisa mientras todos aplaudían.

–¡Vete al demonio, maldito mapache! –se escuchó entre la multitud.

–y para terminar con la premiación, esta mi hija Carim Gracia para nombrarte caballero de Uminari –termino zafira haciendo pasar a su hija.

–Hayate Yagami –comenzó a hablar carim con voz firme– ¿Juras fielmente siempre proteger a Uminari y nunca defraudarle?

–Lo juro~ –respondió hayate en un gran bostezo.

–Por el poder que se me ha dado este día –decía carim mientras le pegaba a hayate.

–¡Itae!

–¡Te declaro caballero elite de Uminari! –termino carim dándole a hayate una tela que había bordado ella con un triángulo amarillo en medio de esta.

–Juro que nunca te defraudare, carim –dijo hayate besando la mano de la rubia.

–Eso espero, mi dulce caballero –respondió carim acercándose al oído de hayate– te espero en mi habitación a las once.

–¿Usaras _'eso'_? –pregunto hayate un poco nerviosa.

–Tal vez –respondió carim sonriente.

–Madre mía…

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado el cap xD tiene algo de relleno, pero es que dé hay se saca lo bueno ¿no? ewe Jaja, no se cada cuando estare subiendo los caps (culpen a la escuela) pero tratare de subirlos seguidos uwu xD **

**¡El telón se cierra esta noche con un gran aplauso y un hasta luego! (Me entro la gran manía de Jess xD)**

**Criticas, sugerencias, avisos, desavisos (?) son resividos owo**

**Sin nada mas que decir.**

**Mattane~ nwn/**

**(No, no abra omake esta vez xD)**


End file.
